


Ночь в храме

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Miscellany [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Сенатор Падме Амидала вернулась на родную планету Набу в сопровождении личного телохранителя - джедая Энакина Скайуокера. Их отношения становятся все более тесными и близкими. Разрываясь между чувством к Энакину и долгом перед родиной, Падме отправляется за советом в заброшенный храм Древних в предгорьях гор Галло.





	Ночь в храме

***  
Огромный бок шаака, с полосками бледных пятен на светло-коричневой шкуре, промелькнул, казалось, перед самым лицом Падме. Эти увальни двигались гораздо шустрее, чем можно было предположить на первый взгляд. Но Энакин ловко удерживался на мощном загривке коротконогого великана. Впрочем, могло ли быть иначе? Джедай просто обязан быть в великолепной физической форме! Да и шаак – не бог весть какое чудовище… Это же не рик и не нексу. Падме залюбовалась высокой, стройной фигурой парня, балансирующего на гигантской туше животного.  
  
Но что такое? Энакин покачнулся, он падает! Как такое могло произойти? Вне себя от отчаяния, Падме ринулась вниз по пологому склону холма. Время словно замедлилось, когда Энакин рухнул на зеленую траву – и уже не поднялся. А шаак, с громким блеянием перескочив через упавшее тело, поддел его с размаху передними копытами – и поскакал дальше, грузно покачивая тяжелым задом.  
  
Падме на секунду показалось, что ясное небо Озерного края затянулось багровым заревом. И что вокруг – не привольные зеленые долины, окруженные водопадами, а мрачные скалы посреди травяных пустошей, на самой границе болот. Алые отблески утренней зари падают на полустертую резьбу каменных врат, только что сомкнувшихся за нею, сенатором Амидалой. Неужели все то, что было обещано ей там, в храме, не исполнится? Нет. Этого не может быть.  
  
До неподвижно распростертого тела Энакина оставалось три шага. А он все не шевелился. Падме почти физически ощущала, как ее душа сжалась в комок.  
  
\- Эни! Эни, ты цел? – пронзительно крикнула она.  
  
Ответа не было. Скайуокер по-прежнему неподвижно лежал в траве вниз лицом. Падме, подбежав, рухнула на колени рядом с ним и протянула к нему руки.  
  
  
***       
Старый гунган, проводник в руинах храма Древних, почтительно, но без раболепия склонил голову и отступил, церемонным жестом указав Падме на высокие каменные створки в толще скалы. Верхняя, наземная часть храма практически не сохранилась. Беспорядочные нагромождения каменных глыб создали на месте этого разрушенного колоссального сооружения в предгорьях Галло труднопроходимый лабиринт. И где-то в дебрях этого лабиринта скрывались врата в подземелье – в Алтарь, где все еще сохранилась мощь Древних.  
  
Гунганы бывали здесь регулярно, отмечая религиозные праздники в этом священном для них месте. Эти же аборигены когда-то расставили в лабиринте руин множество хитроумных ловушек – в расчете на тех из наземных жителей, кто самонадеянно сунется сюда. А таковых среди набуанцев находилось немало – люди тянулись сюда и за советами Древних, и за их артефактами…  
  
Но те времена уже так далеко ушли в историю, что казались ненамного менее древними, чем сами Древние. Обитатели наземной части Набу постепенно утратили интерес к храму таинственной цивилизации. Слухи о ловушках отпугнули охотников за артефактами, а для религиозных церемоний в Тиде и других городах планеты имелось достаточно новых храмов.  
  
Люди, в отличие от гунганов, практически забыли о Древних. И только те из них, кому выпадала честь вершить судьбы обитателей наземной части Набу – короли и сенаторы – приходили сюда за советом. Правитель гунганов предоставлял владыке набуанцев и его свите проводника, помогающего обойти ловушки и отыскать врата в Алтарь. Вход туда был открыт только облеченным властью представителям обеих рас планеты. И древние никому не отказывали в мудрости – надо было только уметь понимать их намеки.  
  
Что ж, Падме умела их понимать. Два года назад именно Древние посоветовали ей отклонить заманчивое предложение знати о поправке в конституцию. Речь шла о третьем сроке для нее, любимой народом королевы Падме Амидалы. Она отказалась со словами: «Популярное правление – не демократия». И только Древние знали, чего ей стоили эти слова, и сколько колебаний и метаний она вытерпела, прежде чем произнести их перед советом знати.  
  
Сегодня Падме вновь пришла просить совета Древних. Но теперь – по поводу не  государственных дел, а сугубо личных. Или не совсем личных… Да ладно, к чему лгать самой себе? Она не стала бы беспокоить Древних, если бы ее жизнь принадлежала только ей самой. Проблема была в том, что личная жизнь сенатора Амидалы тоже была тесно связана с государственными делами. Настолько, что перед ней стоял, как ей казалось, выбор – счастье в любви или исполнение долга перед родиной.  
  
Падме приложила ладонь к шершавой створке каменных врат. На первый взгляд, почти ничего не произошло. Лишь на секунду створки блеснули каким-то иным светом, непохожим на освещающие их лучи вечерней зари. А потом бесшумно разъехались в стороны. Внутри было совершенно темно, только у самого порога виднелся небольшой участок пола – из того же красноватого камня, что и сами врата.  
  
Сенатор Амидала оглянулась на свою свиту. Девушки, как и полагается, стояли поодаль – намного дальше от входа, чем гунган-проводник. И сама сенатор, и ее пятеро спутниц прекрасно знали, что гунганы не любят, когда люди из свиты, не имеющие права допуска в Алтарь, слишком близко подходят к вратам, а тем более – заглядывают внутрь. Волосы служанок развевал ветер, почти постоянно дующий на пустошах. Золотистые узоры их одежд переливались в лучах закатного солнца, медленно нанизывающегося на пики гор Галло. Помахав девушкам рукой, Падме повернулась к вратам. Затем переступила порог Алтаря и остановилась.  
  
Свет за спиной стал сужаться в полосу, пока не погас совсем. Это закрылись врата – так же беззвучно, как и открылись. Но мрака не наступило – множество светящихся полос тут же зазмеилось по стенам, полу и потолку. Сердце храма ожило. Оно принимало законного посетителя. Каким образом Алтарь распознавал властителей набуанцев, сенатор Амидала не знала, да и не хотела знать. Главное, что у нее имелось право быть здесь. И только от нее зависело, как использовать знание, которое она сегодня получит. А она его получит непременно.  
  
Тогда, два года назад, ей казалось, что коридор Алтаря бесконечен. Это потому, что тогда она не знала дороги, будучи здесь впервые, да и вообще шла с некоторой опаской. А сегодня она шагала по светящимся полоскам ничуть не более осторожно, чем по коврам в собственной резиденции.  
  
Действительно, коридор кончился на удивление быстро. За первым же поворотом была неширокая, но очень высокая дверь. И вновь, как в тот раз, Падме мельком подумала, что высота этой двери – косвенное доказательство распространенных на Набу и других планетах мифов о том, что Древние были ракатанцами. Ведь эти амфибии, имея примерно такое же строение тела, как у людей, ростом значительно превосходили их.  
  
Вот и зал Алтаря. По размерам – ничего особенного. Даже в ее фамильном имении на острове Варикино, не говоря уже, к примеру, о том же здании Сената, имелись парадные помещения намного крупнее. Но этот зал казался больше своих истинных объемов, потому что был практически пуст. Только в центре красовалось возвышение из того же красноватого камня, что и все вокруг здесь.  
  
Это возвышение было не намного шире обычной кровати, но при этом гораздо длиннее, чем любое человеческое ложе. Глянув на него, Падме вновь, как и тогда, подумала о ракатанцах. Да, легендарные Строители явно подгоняли некоторые элементы Алтаря под себя. Вот и впадина на возвышении, по центру изголовья, довольно удлиненная. А ракатанцы отличаются удлиненным черепом.  
  
В прошлый раз Падме намучилась, пытаясь пристроить боковые валики пышной прически в углубление на изголовье. Конечно, когда начался ее разговор с Древними, ей стало уже не до этого. Но к утру, когда она очнулась, из-за неудобного положения головы у нее затекла шея.  
  
На сей раз Падме выбрала для визита в храм Древних иную прическу – в виде высокого конуса, густо перевитого бусами. Витки бусин с глухим стуком соприкоснулись с каменной поверхностью, когда она легла и пристроила голову на изголовье. Прическа идеально уместилась в необычный подголовник.  
  
Затем сенатор аккуратно расправила по поверхности ложа тяжелые складки церемониального наряда. Расшитая металлической нитью ткань слегка шуршала, и этот шорох казался оглушительным в тишине Алтаря.  
  
Наконец Падме вытащила из кармана простой кожаный шнурок с подвеской из татуинского ореха, украшенного вырезанными рунами. Обычно она носила эту вещицу на шее, но сейчас принесла в кармане. Шнурок не имел застежки, так что амулет надевался через голову, но высокая прическа не позволила бы снять его с шеи прямо в Алтаре. А Падме хотелось провести эту ночь, держа подарок Энакина в руках – так ей казалось, что сам Эни держит ее за руку и защищает от всего на свете.  
  
Она соединила руки на животе, крепко сжав в них ремешок амулета, и подивилась внезапно мелькнувшей мысли: ей захотелось, когда придет ее час, отправиться в последний путь с этим кулоном в руках… Падме нахмурила брови. Она никогда не страдала трусостью или навязчивым страхом смерти – откуда же у нее такие мысли? И хотя лоб ее быстро разгладился, сердце по-прежнему сжимала странная, ничем не объяснимая тревога.  
  
Однако нужно было сосредоточиться на главном. Сенатор Амидала стала внимательно вслушиваться в идеальную тишину, царившую в Алтаре, и вглядываться в голубоватые светящиеся полоски на потолке. Она уже знала: когда свечение приобретет фиолетовый оттенок, это будет знак о том, что Древние слышат ее. Тогда надо задать вопрос. И суметь понять ответ.  
  
Через некоторое время полоски на потолке засветились фиолетовым светом. И Падме, не разжимая губ, задала главный вопрос, который мучил ее сейчас:  
  
\- Что мне делать с Энакином?  
  
Вопрос звучал слишком обтекаемо. Тем более для человека, которого с младых ногтей готовили к служению государству, а значит, помимо всего прочего, учили четко и ясно выражать свою мысль. Но Падме с прошлого раза уяснила: храм Древних – не то место, где нужно заботиться о четкости формулировок. Здесь сам факт произнесения вопроса – всего лишь обряд. Загадочный разум этого места умеет заглядывать в душу человека и видеть все грани интересующей его проблемы.  
  
Вот и сейчас Древние наверняка видят, что в ее незатейливом, если не корявом вопросе скрывается масса других вопросов: «Могу ли я пожертвовать служением в сенате ради Энакина?», «Должен ли Энакин покинуть Орден джедаев ради меня?», «Имею ли я право на личное счастье в эти тяжелые времена?», «Если мы с Энакином будем вместе, не повредит ли это репутации Набу?», «Какую цену я должна буду заплатить за счастье быть с Энакином?»  
  
Ответ пришел незамедлительно. Как и сам вопрос, он был выражен одной-единственной фразой, которая возникла в голове у Падме: «Ты сделала многое для своего народа, теперь ты должна сделать многое для Галактики».  
  
И точно так же, как сам вопрос, этот ответ таил в себе множество других граней. Лежа в Алтаре храма Древних, Падме видела эти грани так, словно смотрела на собственную судьбу со стороны.  
  
Ей давалось право на счастье. Более того, это счастье и было залогом ее личного вклада в дальнейшую судьбу Галактической Республики, невзирая на все препятствия для их с Энакином любви. Но ей было также сказано, чем она должна будет за это заплатить – недолговечностью этого самого счастья. Мелькали, словно вспышки, картинки ее жизни – той, будущей, которую она еще не знала.  
  
Солнечные блики на изумрудных волнах у берегов Варикино, которые она видит сквозь плотные кружева свадебной вуали… Блики падают не только на воду, но и на зелень листвы над головами священника и новобрачных, и на руку Эни, которая отсвечивает странным металлическим блеском.  
  
Пылающее тревогой лицо Энакина, который рассказывает ей о своих снах-видениях. Смятые простыни их широкого ложа.  
  
Чудовищный по силе невидимый захват на ее горле. Багряные пейзажи Мустафара, погружающиеся во тьму перед ее меркнущим взором.  
  
Блеск аппаратуры в медицинском центре на астероиде. Писк новорожденного младенца.  
  
Ее собственные руки, сложенные на выпирающем вверх животе и крепко сжимающие амулет из татуинского ореха. Это явно не ложе в храме Древних – она, вся убранная белыми цветами, плывет посреди огромной толпы.  
  
А вот это – совершенно точно ложе в храме Древних. Все тот же амулет в крепко сжатых руках, но вместо синих складок незнакомого наряда – обычная церемониальная одежда, расшитая золотом. Живот не выпирает, он привычно плоский. Удобно уложена на изголовье прическа в форме конуса. Нитки белых бусин, перевивающие ее, кажутся фиолетовыми из-за отсветов полосок на потолке. Но вот фиолетовый отблеск сменяется голубым…  
  
Падме открыла глаза и увидела потолок, весь в паутине светящихся голубых полосок. Поднявшись с ложа, она пошла через зал к коридору – медленно, опустив голову, точно боясь расплескать полученное знание. У самого выхода, спохватившись, торопливо спрятала в карман амулет с Татуина.  
  
За раздвинувшимися створками храмовых врат сияло утреннее солнце. Старый гунган, клевавший носом, поднялся ей навстречу с ближайшего большого валуна. Поодаль, привалившись к таким же большим валунам и тесно прижавшись друг к другу, спала на пожухлой траве сенаторская свита. Мотие положила голову на колени Элле. Корде и во сне держала за руку Версе. А Дорме устроилась, кажется, удобнее всех – она свернулась клубочком на траве, подложив голову под руку.  
  
Но когда Падме переступила порог храма и вышла наружу, именно Дорме вздрогнула и, пробудившись, первой вскочила на ноги. Сенатор Амидала в который раз поразилась ее обостренным чувствам. Ведь врата храма открылись и закрылись абсолютно бесшумно. Ступала Падме, в своей мягкой обуви, тоже беззвучно. Да и со старым проводником она не перемолвилась ни словечком. Что же тогда услышала Дорме? Неужели шелест сухой травы под ступнями гунгана? Или шорох тяжелых одежд госпожи? И как быстро она перешла от сна к яви! Что ж, не случайно Дорме возглавляет свиту: у этой девушки наиболее сильно развито чувство ответственности. При том, что и остальные четыре ей ненамного уступают.  
  
Когда Падме подумала об этом, ей стало как-то легче на душе – словно исчез ненадолго тот камень, что лег ей на сердце сегодняшней ночью в храме. Пока есть те, на кого она может положиться, стоит идти дальше. Что бы там ни ждало впереди.  
  
  
***

Вцепившись в кожаный ремень Энакина, Падме попыталась перевернуть неподвижно лежащего лицом вниз парня на спину. Умирая от страха за любимого, она подумала: «Эни, ты не можешь вот так оставить меня… Я же говорила с Древними…» Джедай как-то слишком легко перевернулся на спину, и Падме тут же поняла, почему: на его лице расплывалась широкая и озорная мальчишеская улыбка. Да он же подшутил над нею!  
  
Камень, который всю последнюю неделю тяжким грузом давил ей на сердце, снова куда-то исчез, хотя она и знала, что это временно. Падме захотелось просто быть счастливой – здесь и сейчас. Энакин притянул ее к себе, и они, обнявшись, покатились по траве…  
  
2018


End file.
